New Year, New York
by Fabina57
Summary: Nina has to leave England to go to New York with her gran. While she is there she meets new and different people, some who are nice, some not so much. And a boy. A REALLY nice boy. But there's something she can't forget... something back in England.
1. Chapter 1

Ok! Here is my new story! A few things first. It will be all in Nina's POV unless otherwise noted. Well now, you could skip ahead to the story, or I could tell you about this! So you decided to continue! Well, I was going to have this be a songfic to the song 1000 miles for a contest on Nick. com. BUUUTTT, I got an idea! So this is it now! I hope ya like it! Please, please, please, with a cherry on top REVIEW! Tell me what you think, I LOVE constructive critism! But don't be mean! I promise I won't get mad if you tell me what could make it better! Constructive critism is ENCOURAGED!**  
Note to the Ceiling Club~ **Guys, so sorry I haven't been on! I have been SWAMPED with homework, ya know end of the year! So yeah, I have had 4 projects due this week, loads of homework, and on top of that, sports! So yeah, none of you guys are on now, but I know you will see this later! Sawwyy!

* * *

New Year, New York

I grudgingly switched off my phone and put it into my bag. It was about to die anyways. I was about to die with it. I barely heard the cab driver ask where I needed to go. I don't even know what I said. But soon I was at my new boarding school in New York City. Away from Anubis, away from my old life. I knew I would have to kiss it goodbye as soon as my Gran called me. She got me into this really good school, right near where she lived. She was getting sick, and needed me to be there. So I had to go. She was my Gran. But when I pulled up to the school, I was unsure. I was distant, and shut out the world. I was still stuck back in England, with Fabian. We texted for hours, it was pathetic. After I payed the cab driver, he motioned me to wait.  
"Miss, I am sure he won't forget you. Relax. Have fun here!" He said.  
"Wait, how did you know...?" But he was gone. I walked into the main building of the school, to get my papers, and get my new home. Faces turned to stare at me, but I was lost in my own world. I barely noticed. I stared right at the main desk, up until the moment I got there. There was a lady with make-up caked on her face and a really bad hairdo that probobly used enough hairspray to kill the whole ozone-layer, sitting behind the desk, painting her nails.  
"Hello, I'm new here. I was hoping you could help me get my arrangements for this new school? I have to meet my Gran soon." I said to the plump middle-aged woman behind the desk.  
"Well, we have lots of new kids come here. Name?" She answered in a thick New York accent.  
"Nina, Nina Martin."  
"Well, Nina, Nina Martin, your papers are right here. That includes class schedules, dorm arrangements, everything. Seems like your parents got things ready for you." She replied.  
"Oh, my Gran did everything. My parents died a long time ago."  
"Well I'm sorry sweetie. I'm a very busy woman, now run along!" She said with a smile.  
"Um, ok?" I replied, and walked out. Soon I was in front of the door labled 'B-6', my new home. I rapped on the hard wood door, and heard footsteps coming. In the back of my head I vaugly thought, "Oh, hardwood floors." And the door started to creak open.  
"Come... ON!" Someone yelled as they struggled to get the door open. It didn't quite fit in the doorframe, so opening it seemed like a lot of work. I thought this was supposed to be an 'Amazing' school. Finnally the girl opened the door and revealed herself. She was wearing jeans and a plain t-shirt, but somehow made it look good. She had long dark brown hair with natural highlights. I instantly wanted to be her friend, but at the same time hated her. Her eyes were a peircing green, filled with saddness. I felt she was still living somewhere else, another place in time.  
"I'm Nina. Your new roomate." I said.  
"Well, I guess come in. Just warning you, you won't be with me for long. Something always happens to my roomates. They always end up leaving this school." She replied with a voice like silk. It was soft and light, but still pained.  
"What?" I dropped my bag by the empty bed. The room was painted cream, but one side of the room was covered in pictures. My roomate (Still haven't gotten a name) was smiling in all of them. It was her. Her and a boy. Just the boy. Them kissing, laughing, hugging. Her and the boy holding hands. Doing everything. Like me and Fabian. A new wave of pain washed over me.  
"Well, I will start you out the basics about me, then you can ignore me like every other roomate. These 3 girls will befriend, make you, then break you. You will have to leave the school for some reason, and I will be blamed. Either I scared you away, or whatever, but it will happen. And that's because I am Caddie. The outcast. The girl you don't want to get involved with. The creepy girl. The ugly girl. The one everyone hates! Because of Tally. Tally and her minions, Hannah and Kerry. I know. Like the million other stories you read, about the popular girl, her friends, and the girl being bullied. But the thing about this story, is it's real. I don't get my happy ending. And neither will you."  
On that pleasant note, she got up and left the room, turning off the light with her. I was alone in the dark.

* * *

Welp (I love that word! WELP!), that is chapter one of my Narnia fanfic! Jk! Hahaha...no. That was lame! So that's chapter one of Nina in NeW yOrK! Hehe it's fun to type that way! I'm hyper, can you tell? So what do you think will happen? Was this good? Any suggestions? If you could take the time to write a review, favorite this, something, that would be AMAZING! It always makes me happy and brings a smile to my face! Now, here is a quote I will leave with you today-

"Time you enjoy wasting is not wasted time." ~Marthe Troly-Curtin


	2. So sorry!

Ok I'm soo sorry! I am going away for 3 weeks to Mexico, and will not have wifi for 3 weeks... I love you all! Bunches of new chapters when I get back!


End file.
